Percy, please come back
by percabethsuporter
Summary: Percy Jackson can't remember anything of the past 18 years of his life except his age, name, and suprisingly, his favorite color. Two years later, he is a sucsessful marine biologist. When going on a vacation to a beach, he runs in to some old friends who can help him remember who he is, and what happened that fateful night.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

Chapter 1

Dizzy. Dehydrated. Lost. Two years ago, I woke up in a field. I can't remember anything or anyone but me. My name is Percy Jackson, I was 18 years old, I was (and still am) partial to blue food. Oh, and I love the water. Sometimes if I look at a certain tree or building in New York, I get a tiny peek at what was the mystery of my life before the field. A gentle smile, blonde hair, a boy with goat legs (don't ask me, I don't know). But I don't dwell on it. It hurts my head, like I know the answer is there and I can't find it. If I'm lucky, they find me in dreams…. lakes and Greek cabins. But I only remember a girls smile and laugh, nothing else.

Marine biology is my thing. I graduated college a year early, and thanks to that, I'm pretty well of in terms of money. I work for some marine life organization, long name, and good pay. They even give me weekends and summer off. Not that it matters much, I don have anyone to spend it with.

Shower, coffee, briefcase. That's how it's always been. This morning in particular, I was running late. Very late. My dream had been so close to figuring out what Kronos had sent to kill….who? What is a Kronos, and why would it kill us? I wont dwell, Percy, don't think about it, the past is behind you. You will never get it back.

"Congrats man! The boss must really like you to give you a free, payed vacation to Montauk!"

My intern Jerry said. I nodded in reply, oblivious at Jerry's attempts to start a conversation. Montauk. _Mom and I went there every summer, a place with cobwebs and dust, but cozy. We would make s'mores, and eat blue candy from her sample bag. I think that's where she met dad. Grover just had to interrupt us that night. Stupid Minotaur._ Isn't that the guy with the bull horns? Why would I think about that? And my mom? I mean, I'm not as dumb as to night know that babies come from…..let's forget that.

"Percy….earth to Percy?!"

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Jerry…..just thinking."

"S'ok boss. Anything for my bro!"

"Jerry….just, no."

"Yeah, I don't think the gangster style works for me."

"Keep trying though. Can you take these down to the lab for me? This seaweed sample looks like a contaminant and is not partial to this region of the ocean."

Jerry obliged as rolled back in my chair. Seaweed…_Hey seaweed brain! Watch where you're stickin' your sword! Fine wise girl, but your still at risk practicing near me!_ Gah! What is with the flash backs today?! And who nicknames someone "wise girl" and "seaweed brain"?! But no longer than I had started thinking, it was time to go home.

By Friday afternoon, I was already packed and ready for the car ride. I just had this feeling that I wouldn't need my GPS; that I already knew how to get there. The content feeling of peacefulness was interrupted by a voice in my head. Yes, voice in my head. I'm not mental, or joking! _Perseus Jackson, long have I awaited your destiny in our world! Or back in to our world, as I should say. You killed me once, and I will get my revenge on your daddy and you. Don't worry my little Percy; you will be safe in my house…_ And then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ugh," I thought to myself. "I could really use some ambrosia and nectar right now. "What the hell is ambrosia and nectar?!" then I remembered I was still driving. "SHIT!" I screamed as I realized I was still pressing the gas pedal. I swerved off on to the side of the road to recuperate and access injuries, location, and what the hell was wrong with my head.

After the conclusion that I was fine, on the right road, and mentally sound, I began the trip again. Some how I knew I would get there in 5 minutes. I started feeling refreshed, at home if you will. That the some part of me that has forgotten 18 years of my life just brought back some chunk of the mysterious memories. Blue food, a warm smile, a hug, the embrace of the balmy sea, khaki pants, my dad's palace…..dad's palace. Ok Perce, you are not mentally sound. Some good sleep is all you need.

After cleaning out the small cabin, I fell sound asleep. Weird dreams and night terrors came, but that was normal. I woke up early and took a quick jog on the beach. Something was about to happen, I could feel it.

**Annabeth's POV**

He has been missing for two years. Percy is not dead, no. I refuse to believe that. Just because Grover can't find their empathy link, or I can't iris message him doesn't prove he is dead. He isn't dead, he isn't dead, he isn't dead…the tears start to fall. I don't care anymore, though. They have all seen me cry. We have all cried together.

After we fought the t second titan war, we were together for two years. The seaweed brain finally had enough nerve to ask me out the week before he…..disappeared. I cried harder. Sally's arm found its way around my shoulders and gave me a hug and held me to her. Thalia, Grover, Clarisse, Chris, Rachel, Nico, Will, all our friends from camp were here. It was summer break, so we all decided to meet up. So many of us were attending college in New York, just to be close to Olympus and camp. Others because of the monster attacks outside the region. I guess the monsters still think Percy is around, and well, if you saw the way he was killing monsters in the war, I would stay away too.

A year after Percy's disappearance, his mom, step-dad, and actual dad (Poseidon) built up a shrine at Montauk, His favorite beach. The two year anniversary of his disappearance, not death, was being honored here.

A small plaque sat up in the sand, surrounded my blue flowers and candy, cards and slips of notebook paper with notes from him to me. Two rows of chairs were set up with an aisle down the middle. After the commemoration ceremony was over, people traveled around in small groups….whispering quietly. I just sat in my seat, waiting like I have been for the past two years, for a miracle to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

Chapter 3

I jogged along the shoreline for a while. I passed couples talking, children playing; even what looked like a funeral….a very blue funeral. People's cries echoed in the early morning. Especially this blonde chick, who was sobbing hysterically. While walking back, some idiot tossed his lit cigarette in to the sand. I just had to step on it. It felt like a hole had been burned in to my heal. I cried out in a pain and hopped around on one foot trying to see what damage had been done. For an uncoordinated guy like me, hoping around on one foot brings disaster. In this case, I hopped right in to the plaque for the family funeral. I tripped, bringing the blue flowers, candy, and other random stuff with me. With my face away from the family, I could still feel there eyes burning holes in to the back of my head. Suddenly I was shifted upright and pulled up sharply by someone. I closed my eyes, and felt the punches shower on to my stomach, face, rib cage, everywhere.

"Clarisse! Stop! Don't hurt him! It was an accident!" the blonde girl said hysterically. As everyone pulled the girl "Clarisse" off of me and helped me up, they all gasped.

"I really am truly sorry; I stepped on a cigarette and…" I trailed off. They were all still looking appalled at me. A dark haired emo boy stepped forward, cautiously.

"Percy? Percy Jackson?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV**

Chapter 4

As the guy crashed in to Percy's memorial, I just about threw Clarisse on him. How dare he interrupt this family of grievers by ruining the whole shrine?! And then I saw his face. I….it couldn't be…..he's missing…..dead…gone….he hasn't come back for me…..he left us….. All those thoughts that were running through my head for the last to years came back. Nico basically summed it up when he asked the guy

"Percy? Percy Jackson?!"

I pushed Nico away and ran up front of the crowd that had gathered to see him. He was real. He was here. He was staring back at me with those green, joyful eyes…his black hair waved and slightly longer. It truly was him. There was something different, though. He no longer had on his camp beads. Riptide wasn't anywhere to be seen. His eyes were confused, flat, missing something. He stuttered and said "yeah, um sorry, for interrupting this shrine, or….something. I stepped on a cigarette and sorta hopped in to it…..um…I'm just gonna go now…"

Before he could leave, I went up and took his face in my hands. My mom, as a congratulatory gift for the redesigns of Olympus, gave me a power. I can look in to anyone's eyes and see what they have done, what they see. I basically open up their brain and read it. As he fidgeted under my touch, I looked in to his eyes. I saw the old cabin that his mom and he used to stay in. He was staying there now. His boss had payed for his vacation…..he lived in New York city, worked a marine biology job, not dated, finished school early….then I looked for the night he disappeared. A blinding flash of white light hit me, like Zeus' lightning bolt. A searing pain passed through my brain, and everything turned black.

**Percy's POV**

When the blonde girl passed out and everyone ran to catch her, I mad a mad dash for it. Those people were creeps. That blonde chick Annabeth, even more so. She just came up and put her hands on my head! Who the heck does that to a stranger!? But Annabeth does sound familiar…_That is Annabeth, Chiron said. She has been nursing you back to health. You drool I your sleep…._ These little memories were really getting annoying.

As I reached my cabin, I closed the door and locked it tightly. Didn't want any creeps knockin' at my door. That night, I toasted marshmallows. It felt like I have been to this place before. I just couldn't pin it. All of a sudden, I heard running in the sand, the crunch of a twig. Whistle of leaves from the bushes…. I hid behind a tree.

"Percy! Please! We know who you are! We can help you!"

I slowly came out from behind the tree. I saw the blonde girl, a guy with crutches and a baseball cap on. Man, he could use some acne cream. And lastly, a girl with electric blue eyes, black hair, and a death by Barbie t-shirt.

"Percy, don't freak out," the blonde girl said. "Thalia?" she nodded towards the death-by-Barbie girl. She looked at me, raised her arms, and lightning strikes me. I felt myself fall, and I couldn't move. "Man, today was not my day," I thought as the world faded in to blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's POV**

Chapter 5

My mind was awake before my body….or in other words; I could hear what they were saying, not see or move.

"I'm worried Thals, what if his memory is lost for good?"

"Don't worry Annie, everything will be ok. Back when his mom said your name, I could see a slight glimmer of recognition. He's not totally lost. Grover! Stop munchin' on your can and get over here!"

As I gained control of my body, I started to sit up.

"Hush Thalia! He's waking up!"

"Percy, can you hear me?"

I mumbled something along the lines of "hmmhdjd"

I could tell that I was in somewhere with water, I could hear the trickling of a water fall. I was in a bed, too. Faces were leaning over mine. Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia. I knew those names! _Daughter of Athena, Daughter of Zeus, and a satyr. _How did I know that?

"Where am I?" I asked in a crackling voice. My throat was still dry after the lightning.

"Poseidon's cabin, your cabin. Camp half-blood." Poseidon's cabins…..Poseidon…._all hail Percy Jackson, son of the sea god….._

"What did you say Percy?!" Grover managed to mumble with the tin can in his mouth.

"All hail Percy Jackson, son of the sea god"

They all looked at me with appalled faces and slowly sat down.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know. I remember someone saying that to me…..before I….."

"You what?" Annabeth asked anxiously.

"That's the problem, I don't know. Hell, I don't even know who you guys are!"

"Allow me. My name is Thalia, I'm your cousin. Grover was…Err…is your best friend. Annabeth is your girlfriend. Nico, your other cousin, was the one who confronted you yesterday. You know the Emo bunny…"

"What…." I started to say, but my "cousin" cut me off.

"You've been missing for two years, Percy," Annabeth said quietly "we thought you were dead."

Two years. I woke up two years ago. What the hell is going on?


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth's POV**

Chapter 6

He remembers. He has flash backs…..of life before….before whatever the hell happened.

"You guys need to explain what's going on…" he trailed off.

So I began he complicated story of us.

I explained the quest for the lightning bolt. At the point of meeting Hades, I saw recognition cross his face, but it lasted a second. I told about the sea of monsters, saving Grover, the Golden Fleece. He listened patiently. How he rescued me from Luke and Atlas, about Thalia and all the other hunters (at that point she explained why she quit the hunters, all 'cause she found a "really hot emo bunny") helped him. How the second titan war brought so many deaths, his Achilles curse, and the beginning of our relationship. We weren't officially dating then. How everything was calm after that. Then he disappeared during the night. Just, gone. Didn't even take the Minotaur horn, or coins. Your bed wasn't made, so we new you didn't leave on purpose. We searched for months, but then Circe attacked camp and we had to come back. We just waited after that.

He was silent for a long time. Then he finally spoke up.

"So the monsters I've been seeing, the voice in my head, the controlling water, Greek mythology, that's all real?"

"Yes…." I said cautiously.

"Some stuff is coming back. Thalia, did you really fall out of a tree?"

We all started laughing, partly because Thalia really did fall out of the tree, and second because of joy. He was coming back to us.

"I think its time he saw camp again." I said smiling. He was really here. He was really back.

**Percy's POV**

After we finished touring the camp, my memories were flooding my mind constantly. We settled back in my cabin, toasting s'mores and remembering. Finally, everyone fell asleep. My dreams came. I always wished they didn't, and I tried to stop them, but I couldn't.

_I smelled snakes, like a dirty rat smell, mixed with reptile stink. I felt a hand cover my mouth, and I was picked up...I couldn't move though…I was brought to Thalia's tree…and I heard a chilling voice…"My poor Perseus Jackson, I always hated you, even more than Annabeth. It's a good thing you are going to be dead, the mistress insists. But, I am feeling kind today, so I won't torture you… but your death will be painful. Say good-bye little hero" she cackled as the knife entered my heart. I felt myself travel down, towards my uncle's castle. That's weird; I'm supposed to be judged first… then I saw my uncle and Nico. "Umm, hey guys," they both snapped around. Nico fainted. Even Uncle Hades had a weird face. "You aren't supposed to be here." Then something weird happened. Uncle Hades froze. A chilling ghost like creature came up to me."Perseus Jackson, You have earned respect from many Olympians. It is this time, before you continue on in the path of the fates, that I choose to give you my gift. You will not remember anything of your past life. You will have the same body, soul, all that belonged to you. Nico's powers and others that might sense your soul and physical form will be canceled .For two years, you will be protected from them, until you are once again needed in our world. Good-bye Perseus, my daughter will miss you. _

I awoke sweating. Usually my dreams are forgotten the minute I wake up. But this one stayed in my head. I shook Annabeth awake.

**Authors note:**

**Thank you so much for everyone who commented. Glittering moonlight, thank you so much for being my first review! Candyland7, I hope the last paragraph answers your question! Please keep commenting! This is also my first story, so I'm sorry for any grammar errors or anything like that. I will try to keep up with this story after school starts up again!**

**-t.j**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth's POV**

Chapter 7

When Percy woke me up, we immediately rushed him over to Clovis' cabin. His dad was some minor god of dreams or whatever (**I'm sorry, I don't remember his name)**. Clovis is a pain in the ass to wake up, but it took little time when I told him he was missing dessert. He gave Percy some river lithe "milk" or whatever it is. Clovis and I ate some kind of awful chocolate (I was thinking no wonder this kid is so fat) and we could see Percy's dream. Holy shit, my mother was up to something. But why? I needed a quest, whether Chiron wanted me to go or not.

While Clovis worked on returning all of his memories, I snuck out to pack my bags. This was a solo quest, no one else can no. As I looked back on the camp, I had an awful feeling this would be the last time I saw it. But you can't always trust your intuitions.

**Percy's POV**

When I woke up in Clovis' cabin, Annabeth was no where to be seen. I wanted to tell her I'm sorry, I remembered everything now. I…oh shit. Clovis said something about looking at my dream. She must have seen her mom and blamed her. Annabeth was gone.

"THALIA!GROVER! WAKE UP! SHE'S GONE!" I screamed as I ran in to my cabin.

"WHO THE HELL IS GONE? THEY BETTER BE IMPORTANT BECAUSE YOU WILL BE DEAD FOR WAKING ME UP!" Thalia screamed.

"Caaannnnns" was Grover's input.

"Annabeth," I sobbed, "I remember everything. When I woke up, I realize she saw her mom in my dream. She's gone after the wrong person!"

That got Thalia and Grover up. It took us 15 minutes to get out of camp and tell Chiron.

As we through the gold drachma in to the ground and spoke the words

"Stêthi, ôhàrma diabolês!"

The gray sister's taxi. Thank heavens Annabeth taught me the saying to stop them. "Empire state building" I spoke quickly.

"GIVE ME THE EYE TEMPREST!" They never changed.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was half way there before I felt her.

"_My dear, dear Annabeth. I was hoping to make Percy's death permanent, but your mother's choice interrupted my plans. I am always up for revenge on Athena, but killing her favorite daughter is even better. But I have a better idea. Let's play a little game of goose chase with Perseus Jackson, hm?" _I felt a snake bite on my neck, "I love you seaweed brain," I thought as the world faded to black.

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you again for everyone who reviewed! Please keep them coming! No flames, but constructive criticism please!**

**-t.j**


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy's POV**

Chapter 8

The Gray sisters are crazy drivers, but at least they are fast. Tempest suddenly stepped on the breaks, and the eyeball went flying straight in to Thalia's lap.

"EEEKKKKK!" She screamed, and that led to a whole chain of events, which landed us in a ditch. At first I was mad at Thalia, but then I saw something that scared the shit out of me. I hopped out of the car, and ran over to the blue baseball cap.

It had snake skin on it. Annabeth was no where to be seen. And neither was Medusa, my kidnapper.

**Thalia's POV**

As Percy started having a panic attack, I saw the object in his hands. Annabeth's cap. Damn Medusa is gonna pay. Grover started playing some soothing music on his reeds (thank heavens he learned new tunes, I was getting sick of YMCA). Percy started to calm down, and the Gray sisters were no where to be seen. Great.

Percy relayed the painful information of medusa's lair. I could tell it hurt him to relive it, but if it meant saving Annabeth, I was pretty sure he could survive.

"It sounds like she's in the same place she was the first time we found her." Grover said.

"Percy, call up Blackjack and porkpie, and that other one. They can fly us."

"Good idea Thals, hold on..." Percy said as he had this I'm-thinking-so-hard, - it looks like I'm- pooping- face. I would have laughed if my best friend wasn't in the clutches of an ancient Gorgon who hated Athena, who happened to be Annabeth's mom. This situation was getting better by the minute. Yay.

**Annabeth's POV**

As I struggled to open my eyes, I remembered who I was with. I quickly shut them. I would have to rely on other senses and my mom. My head was pounding; the room where I sat was damp and cold. I could smell reptilian fesses, and I heard the rustling of trees. If I didn't know better, I would say I was in Aunty Em's statue emporium. Wow, if gorgons were smart, they would have chosen a better place then where Percy and I had last killed them. But, they aren't the smartest monsters, so I was glad to assume that Percy would have an idea of where to go.

I heard foot steps and hissing coming down the hall. I quickly feinted sleep.

"Yes, Circe will be proud. Good job Medusa. And I assume you will be able to have the Daughter of Athena after you lead Poseidon's only son here. Let that be your reward" The cool voice replied.

"Thank you…Circe pays well. Cory, you must tell me Circe's secret to escape Tartarus. I must never go back again." Medusa said.

"All in good time, my friend, all in good time" Cory replied.

I could hear the door open, and a chilling voice said in my ear,

"I know you're awake, Daughter of Athena. And I assume you heard our whole plan. It's such a shame you will be dead before you can tell a soul. Now, let us begin your torture."

Cory snickered as I felt a spider crawl on to my leg.


	9. Chapter 9

**Athena's POV**

Chapter 9

**Authors note: I'm so sorry this is late! I will be slow at uploading chapters on the weekdays. The weekends will have more chapters' fit in. Thanks again for all the reviews! Dear Nobody, The 4****th**** line from the bottom was right **

**-t.j**

Why did Annabeth blame this on me! She saw the dream! I gave Percy a second chance at life, and made sure I wiped his memories because, looking at all the outcomes, that would make him more grateful towards my daughter.

Of course, a plan always has someone who doesn't follow it. Why, my favorite daughter, out of all of them, I don't know. The fates are cruel. I studied the face of Percy Jackson when they found my present to Annabeth. My dear daughter would ever let go of her cap. I was the one that placed the cap and snake skin.

I studied the three searchers as the zoomed away on their pegasi. If I entrusted some of my knowledge to Thalia, she would let something slip to a monster in her future. Grover, the sweet satyr, was much too chatty when he was nervous. That left my future son-in-law. Yes, I talked to Aphrodite. Much to shallow of a woman, but she kept her promises.

As Percy flew by the window I was standing in, I blew a little of my knowledge on to him. Not permanent, but just enough until Annabeth recovered.

Now, where is my Uncle Poseidon? He must know about his son's future.

**Percy's POV**

As I passed by a window, I swear I saw Athena. I didn't care though. I had to get to Annabeth soon. I knew she wouldn't be dead. Medusa would keep her alive as a trap; kill her at the last minute. I told the plan that suddenly popped in to my head to Thalia and Grover. They nodded in agreement as we swerved past Times Square.

The view was gorgeous, but we couldn't stop to admire it. Too little time. Gods, I hope she's ok. I lost her for two years; I'm not losing her again. Ever.

We flew past the outskirts of New York City before things started to go wrong. I knew Medusa would have traps and monsters, but not the Manticore! Gosh danmit, I didn't have time for a stupid Manticore! I really hope I still have the curse of Achilles, 'cause otherwise, I'm a dead man walking.

I jumped of blackjack while he was still flying, and stumbled while landing. I hadn't trained in over two years; give a guy a break.

It only took me a minute before disincarnating the Manticore. Guess I still had it in me. Hm, that gave me some more confidence. Thalia and Grover just appeared besides me after a fight with some hydras. "Really Medusa? This is all ya got? BRING IT!" I screamed to the sky.

I hoped on Blackjack again, but something was off. I couldn't hear Blackjack, or any of the other horses. But it was too late before I realized these weren't our horses. These were wind spirits. Shit. I was going to be in Percy-liquid form in about 30 seconds.

**Annabeth's POV**

I could hear my blood drip on to the floor, and a spider on my leg. The cuts all over my body had long since clotted, but Cory made sure they opened up every hour. They fed my ambrosia and nectar to keep me barley alive, but then when I was healed, they would reopen the wounds. I prayed to my mom as Cory came back in to the room with Manticore poison. The drips were soon cut of by screaming that I soon realized was me. As the ambrosia touched my lips, I fell in to long awaited peace and no feeling. I knew they would keep me alive until Percy came, but I don't know how long I can keep this up. I welcomed obliviousness with open arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy's POV**

Chapter 10

Thalia screamed at the height and speed we were going at. Grover had fainted. As daughter of the lord of the sky, Thalia really shouldn't be afraid of heights. And, the girl even had the power to stop the damn wind spirits anyway!

At that moment, I just hoped that a god would be listening on Olympus to my prayers. I knew if I was dead, Annabeth would be dead. Athena wouldn't let that happen. So thank heavens a bunch of owls swooped in and carried us away from the disaster-in-waiting. I silently thanked Athena, and I guess her answer was "I still hate you" because I got owl poop on my shirt.

Thalia was still breathing heavily, and Grover was just starting to wake back up. I saw a shape come barreling out of a corner of a building. The giant glob dropped of something, and barreled towards me. Before I had time to react, I was laying on the ground with slobber on my face. Mrs. O'Leary was here.

As Nico pulled her off my stomach, I couldn't help but wonder if he took care of her for me while I was, er, gone. He pulled me up so harshly I didn't even have time so wipe off my face before he crushed me in an awkward hug.

"Dear gods Percy! I knew it was you! I tried searching in the underworld when everyone couldn't find you, but eventually we just stopped. Annabeth was the only one who didn't give up. Speaking of Annabeth, where is she?"

I choked up. Thank heavens for Thalia and Grover explaining everything. I would have broken down in tears by now if I was telling the story. After they finished, Nico thought quietly. They all muttered in quiet tones, like they were arranging a funeral.

Finally they stopped, and Nico went off with Mrs. O'Leary again. Thalia and Grover explained what Nico was doing. In the end, it could be summarized to the point of Nico arranging a death bed for our attackers. When we pulled out our plan, he would start his. They would never see it coming.

**Annabeth's POV**

Thank the gods that Cory has not come in for five hours or so. I can't tell the time. All I can tell is the difference between the real world, and my soul trying to escape to the underworld. I was close to death, but I wasn't scared. I knew my mom would protect me, and Percy would get over me, and I would be out of pain. Out of misery.

I heard old giggles of my siblings, the laugh of Percy. My dads crazy ranting about World War Two. The smell of Juniper's tree, sitting by the lake with Percy at sunset. It's amazing that when you are dying, you remember all the little details in life that didn't matter before. As a little kid, petting a dog in the park. Holding hands with your best friend. Holding your dagger for the first time, having the sunset reflect on it. The smell of your cabin after the camp fire. You never realize what you have until it's gone.

I realized that if I let go now, everyone would be ok. Percy wouldn't be in any more trouble. I prayed to Hades and Nico, and felt my soul release from my body.

**Nico's POV**

NO! Gods danmit! I was too late! I sat on the ground and cried. My part of the plan was to make sure her soul didn't release! And I failed. Annabeth was gone. Her soul had left.

I quickly thought of a plan. I would catch her before she crossed the river (**Blank, ****I'm sorry I forgot what it's called**). I hurried to iris message Thalia at the hotel they were staying at, and rushed of in to the underworld to go save my best friend.

**Thalia's POV**

We had stopped in a motel for the night. Everyone was too tired to continue. As I stepped out of the shower and got on my pajamas, a shimmer burst forth in the mirror.

"Nico! You are so luck I just finished getting dressed, because I would have…." Then I saw his face. He was crying. A son of the god of death doesn't cry n less someone close to him dies… Oh dear lords.

"Nico, she isn't, she... is she…" I trailed of as my voice broke.

"I, I tried to get, I'm so sorry" He sobbed in to the mirror.

Oh my gods. My best friend was dead. Realization hit me, and sobs racked my body.

"I am going to find her soul. She won't even cross the river before I get her." Nico said unsurely. I just nodded as tears streamed down my face, and I slashed the iris message.

How the hell was I going to tell Percy that his girlfriend was just murdered?


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy's POV**

Chapter 11

We stopped at a hotel for the night. It had a great pool, but I couldn't waste time. We would leave at dawn. I couldn't waste anymore time. Not on eating, not on sleeping, not on showering. Grover did make the point that if I was fueled, I could beat Medusa. If I showered, well, it would be the best for everyone's nose. So, I did what Grover said. Thalia walked out of the bathroom, and Grover yelled it was his turn. How satyrs clean themselves, I don't want to know. But Grover's face fell. And Thalia was crying. No, Thalia was sobbing.

A daughter of Zeus cries, but barely. I have only see Thalia cry once, and it was when she heard Luke had gone bad. She choked out what happened in the bathroom. Nico had called, but couldn't say in straight words what the message was about. Her sobs were too hysterical.

"I…She…gone…Nico…Annie…" She managed to get out.

"WHAT THALIA! JUST FREAKIN' TELL US!" I screamed after about 20 minutes.

"Annabeth is dead." Thalia whispered.

The world dropped out from under my feet. She was gone. The girl I love was dead. I was going to kill medusa painfully, and every other piece of shit that dropped in my way. Nico is trying to take her soul, but we have to find her body first. Nothing is gonna get in my way between my Annabeth and I. Not even my friends.

As soon as Grover and Thalia thought I was asleep and not going to attempt suicide, they fell asleep. I wasn't going to attempt suicide, but attacking Medusa and other monsters to get Annabeth back alone was a pretty good idea of suicide. Backpack, check. Ambrosia, check. Nectar, check. Money, check.

I tip toed out of the room, stole a pair of keys for a car, and zoomed out of the parking lot. I could tell Grover was knocked out, thanks to the empathy link. I hopped on the Highway to New Jersey, and put the pedal to the medal.

**Annabeth's POV**

Being dead is fun. I can walk through walls; get away with just about anything. But I was cold, I couldn't eat, and no matter how many times I tried to teleport to Percy, I couldn't. I was utterly miserable. I figured that I would find the entrance to the underworld where Percy and I found it the first time, California, next to the Hollywood sign.

I wandered in and out of cars, catching a ride, listening to the news. Nothing new. I couldn't pray to my mom, I wasn't a demigod anymore. Now I know why you don't see ghosts drifting on the mortal world. It's soooo boring.

I heard someone whisper my name, but as I looked around, I couldn't see anyone. I really hoped monsters couldn't see ghosts, because I was without any protection.

Then I heard my name again, and felt all my body evaporate and travel towards a dark building. When I got in there, I saw it was a decked-out emo loft. And Nico was sitting in the middle.

**Nico's POV**

I called Annabeth's soul. A little trick I learned from my dad. It took a lot of energy, though. As she appeared in ghost form in front of me, I saw relief on her face. Her face. Oh gods, no matter she willed her soul to leave her body. After a soul dies, it keeps the shape of how its physical form was. So if you have acne, sorry, but that's not going away in the afterlife.

Annabeth's body was covered in long cuts. Her neck had a snake bite on it, and I could tell she had broken her right arm. She had a black eye, and Manticore blood was in her veins. She had a deep cut along her thigh, and her clothes were in tatters. Cuts kept appearing. That happens to souls. If something happens to the physical form (the dead body) that the soul used to live in, it shows on the soul. Lucky, they don't feel anything.

Annabeth's smile dropped as she looked at my frowning face. I showed her to the mirror. Then she saw why. She dropped to her knees, and sobbed.

We sat there for a long time, comforting each other that everything was going to be ok. And then I felt a disturbance. Percy was about to do something stupid, and regret it for life.

**Circe's POV**

My plan was utterly fool proof. It was perfect, and the children, or should I say "adults" were playing along nicely. Athena's child was dead, the sea god's son was too stupid to realize what he was doing, and as for the other three, they were just minor details that could be erased easily. Medusa, the idiot, would get her prize. I would get Percy, and Cory would get her satyr meat soon enough. And the gods hadn't even stopped me. Along life under the rule of me was going to be perfect. It's a shame that the guinea pig population would increase juristically.


End file.
